Disturbing Images
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: UPDATED! A collection of one-shots. They all have the same purpose. Nothing sounds like it seems, just a bunch of senseless perversity. Multiple pairings! READ TO THE END! R&R!
1. A Scarred Mind

****

Ever have one of those days when you stumble across something you really didn't want to know, hear, or see? Something that'll give you nightmares for the rest of your life? I'm sure you have. I'm going to tell you my story; it all starts when my friend and his 'rival' got into a 'friendly fight' in side of a hut... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disturbing Images

Chapter 1: A Scarred Mind

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

  
Kagome whistled a happy little tune as she strolled through the woods. Shippou was off finding berries, Sango was off with Kirara and Miroku and Inuyasha were in Kaede's hut. In other words, she had the place to herself.  
  
Suddenly she remembered that she had left something inside. Therefore, she turned around and went back inside of the hut. Her path took her past the room, where the middle of a heated conversation stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Come on, Miroku! Put your back into it!"  
  
"Hey, I'm doing all the work over here! Be quiet so I can concentrate!"  
  
"You are a disgrace, if you cannot perform this simple task!"  
  
"Maybe doing this in this kind of space wasn't the best idea..."  
  
"Quit complaining and just push Miroku!"  
  
Intrigued, Kagome leaned against the door. Her overactive imagination was working overtime supplying scenarios fitting the conversation.  
  
"Oh Kami, Inu-chan... It's stuck!"  
  
"Don't call me Inu-chan!" came the growling reply. "And what do you mean 'It's stuck'?"  
  
"It's stuck! I can't get it out!"  
  
"Well, try wiggling it around!"  
  
Kagome gulped. This was getting freaky...  
  
"Argh! It's not coming loose! What now?"  
  
"Use your brain, idiot! Just pull it out slowly!"  
  
There was silence for a moment, broken only by growls and grunts.  
  
"There Inuyasha, I got it. Your turn!"  
  
"Finally, out of my way, Miroku let me show you how a true youkai does it!"  
  
Silence....  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, looks like yours got stuck too!"  
  
"...Shut up. Lecher."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, Sango and I do this all the time- it's easy!"  
  
"I don't care how you and your mate do it! I'm not the Taijiya, am I?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm just trying to help. I want another turn you know"  
  
Suddenly were several ripping noises and a very steamed Kagome yanked open the door to the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" She screamed.  
  
The sight before her eyes was an odd one indeed. Both men had a 'deer- in-the-headlights' look, although Inuyasha's was quickly replaced by a scowl. Also both had their clothes badly torn, though there were no bruises, cuts, or burns. The most shocking thing was the hanyou straddling his rival, with Miroku's arms around him. Inuyasha's face invented a new shade of red as he leapt away from Miroku.  
  
"It's not what it looks like, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome glared. "Yeah right. You, mister, have a lot of explaining to do. As for you Miroku, I'm sure Sango will love to hear about this." That said, she turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the two men alone to think about what horrors awaited them with their mates.  
  
Both men turned pale with horror. Shaking nervously, Miroku looked around, surveying the results of their little scuffle. His eyes fell on a particular item and he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha"  
  
"What monk?"  
  
"Jenga"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the little tower of wooden blocks that had been knocked over when he jumped up to strangle Miroku.  
  
"...Shut up, Miroku!"

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, there's chapter 1. I have about 2 more of these. Tell me what you thought. I bet you were thinking something gross, weren't you? Shame on you!!! SHAME ON YOU!!! Now, all you have to do is review until I get some more of these up!

R&R!!


	2. Even More Mental Scarring

****

Hello, time for even more mental scarring!! I hope everyone likes these or finds them humorous in some way or another. Well, here is chapter 2.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disturbing Images

Chapter 2: Even More Mental Scarring

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha happily hummed as he cleaned off the blade of the Tetsusaiga. Miroku was off with Sango, as usual. Everyone had been doing things and Inuyasha was left alone for the moment.. He had no one to bother or gripe at him for the moment. 

However, as he continued to polish his sword, he began catching strains of conversation from the behind some bushes where the two older fighters were fooling around. 

"Hey Miroku, mind sliding up a bit? You're pressing on my back too hard."

"Sorry Sango. I was having trouble reaching down there anyway." 

There was a moment of silence before Miroku spoke up again. "Okay, you need to move your other hand over. Can you do that?"

"I think I can, I'll just need to reach down between your legs to get there though..."

Where Inuyasha was, an innocent blade suffered at the hands of the crazed hanyou, hitting a rock with a ding. He liked to think of Sango not giving into Miroku's lecherous nature so easily, but from the conversation from the bushes... Determined to make sure he just wasn't making a mistake in his own mind, he continues to listen on...

"Whoa Miroku, you're a lot bigger than you look!"

"Heh. Just because I'm monk doesn't mean I share lack of...stature, for lack of a better word. You're a lot bigger than I thought as well."

"Well, I am a demon slayer, what can I say? Hang on, I'm gonna see if I can't get just a bit further..."

"Jeez, hold up there Sango, it's a bit tight down here."

Back where Inuyasha was his eyebrow started to twitch. It certainly sounded like his 'strong' friend wasn't hiding her hidden lust anymore. And all because of that monk... His hands began to clench, sending the sword a second time to its doom as the activities outside continued.

The talking had stopped and the only noises that from outside were grunts and other such noises, until Sango spoke up. 

"I think that's enough for now Miroku. Kagome and Shippou are going to be back soon, and you know they'll want to join us." 

"You're right. Sango, I thought you'd never let up. You're a tough opponent."

"Come on, you know you like it."

"Yeah, you're right. Man, I didn't even know you could bend like that!"

"You'd be surprised at a lot of the thing I can do. Tomorrow, as usual?"

"Sure. But this time, I get to be on top. I'm tired being crushed. You're like an ox."

"Whatever makes you happy, Sango. Let's go inside and get cleaned up." 

The two warriors made their way only to be confronted by a Tetsusaiga-wielding Inuyasha. He looked them over, taking in their wet skin and soaking hair, still dripping, and the kimonos they wore. 

"Well, well, Sango. Looks like your little secret is out . What do you have to say about it?"

The Taijiya laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha glared at her fiercely. "Don't lie to me. I heard you two carrying outside. And what's this I hear about Kagome joining in?"

Sweat rolled down Sango's face. "But Inuyasha, it's just a—"

Inuyasha waved his sword around, narrowly missing the monk. 

"Don't 'But Inuyasha me, Sango! You'll stop—" Suddenly his sharp eyes saw something he missed before. 

"What's that?!" he shrieked, pointing to a bulge in Miroku's kimono before promptly passing out. 

A bemused Miroku glanced down before turning to his friend. "I don't see what the big deal is," he said, pulling out the mat and spinner in his pocket. "We were just playing Twister."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N-Okay, this probably isn't as good as the first, but oh well. And just to clarify, the kind of twister they were playing is the kind where you hook it up to a hose and water sprays through little holes in the circles. It can be quite a surprise when one of those catches you in the face, let me tell you... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


	3. Scarred for Life

****

Well, here is something for all of the Bankotsu/Jakotsu fans out there. I did this while thinking about doing something for a contest on a website called Undying Devotion. Hope you all like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disturbing Images

Chapter 3: Scarred for Life

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a warm summer night in the Ushorita area. It hadn't been very long since the whole Daimyo ordeal, but Mukotsu was enjoying the peace and quiet. A soft breeze floated through his open window, tickling his bare arms and face. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing floating through his window...

"Come on Jakotsu, I know you can do this harder! We used to do it all the time, you know!"

"I'm sorry Bankotsu, but I don't want to hurt you!"

"I am not some fragile weakling! I can take more than this!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play, then that's the way we'll play, Bankotsu."

There was a fierce edge to the leader's voice, accompanied by a playful growl. Mukotsu squeezed his eyes shut. He sincerely hoped that they weren't doing what it sounded like...

"Faster Jakotsu, neither of us is that old! You had to have practiced in your previous life!"

"Of course I did, but doing it with the others is different!"

"Jakotsu, I have not seen you for years! I want some action, and I want it now!"

Mukotsu fought the urge to vomit as unwanted images began dancing around in his head. Damn Jakotsu and his ways! He had seen enough of Jakotsu's fighting style around young men to know what he was doing. Things had been bad enough with images of Jakotsu with people he didn't even know, but suddenly those pictures were popping up, only it was his with his leader instead. Curse the photographic memory he had!

"Whew, let's try something else for a bit. Here, put your hand here and swing it."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, except you're holding it wrong. You need a firm but relaxed grip. Here, let me show you."

"I'm surprised at how smooth it is."

"Yeah, I was too, the first time my parents had me hold it. My dad said he used to rub it for good luck."

Mukotsu whimpered and pulled his futon over his head. He could have gone through his entire life and stay in the realm of the dead happily without ever having heard that. Especially the part about Bankotsu's parents. That was just plain sick...

"HA!" Jakotsu cried from the yard. 

"Wow Jakotsu! It's been awhile since I've seen it that long!"

The tortured Shinchinin-tai had finally had enough. He leapt out of bed and hurtled out of his window, eyes screwed shut and fingers in his ears. 

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked up from their midnight training session as their friend came leaping through the window.

"Wonder what's up with him," Jakotsu mused, still holding the Jakotsutou.

Banktosu shrugged. "Maybe he needed to talk to Renkotsu or something like that."

Jakotsu cast a skeptical eye at him. "But it's after midnight!"

A happy smirk worked it's way onto the leader's face. "And no one is awake. Shall we get down to some real business?"

Jakotsu returned with a smirk with just as much evilness glinting in his eyes. "But of course."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There we go, one more installment for my loyal fans. I actually wrote this one a time ago, I just didn't think it was good enough to put up. However, I do think it's better than the last one, so I decided to put this up. This'll probably be the last one, unless somebody can give me some good ideas for couplings and things like that. Or unless my brain returns from its vacation sometime soon. If you have an idea you'd like to see, send it to my email, which you can find in my profile, and I'll see what I can do. Until next time!


	4. Scarring and Bondage

**Well, here I am. I can't believe I'm working on this again! My muses finally came back to have even more scarring of the mind! Anyway, please enjoy! It's kind of an AU-ish based one and hints at InuXKag. Please be kind!**

**Disturbing Images**

**Chapter 4: Scarring and Bondage**

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm doing this. Nothing, and no one,  
in my entire 50 years, has ever convinced me to do  
this. Sure, I've heard about it. I've had people tell  
me it was the most exhilarating experience of their  
lives. But. I never thought I'd do it!!  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. Especially with  
Kagome, of all people. With Kagome!! Yesterday, I  
would have said I couldn't stand her, and doing  
anything with her was out of the question. Yet, here I  
am. Doing.this.

What's wrong with me?! Why am I doing this?! It's so  
wrong!! I should not be here! The tension in the air  
is so thick; I can practically cut it with a knife. I  
find myself wishing it would just be over with  
already. Anything than this waiting. The air smells  
like sweat.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you all right?"  
  
I open my eyes and look over at Kagome. I can hardly  
bear to look at her, all rigged up, as it reminds me  
of just what we are doing. Her black hair is sparkling  
in the sun, and her cheeks are flushed. She's done  
this a million times before. But never with me.  
  
"I'm not so sure about this, Kagome," I say quietly.  
If we had been in any other situation, I would never  
have made such a revelation to her. But now, I need  
someone, anyone, to just hold my hand through this.  
  
"That's okay. Everyone is scared their first time.  
Even I was. But, its fun! You'll see."  
  
I can only nod and shut my eyes again. The heavy  
straps push against my chest. I wish they weren't  
there . I wish I was anywhere else. I'm trembling, and  
feel as though I might be sick.  
  
"I don't want to do this!" I cry suddenly. I struggle  
against the straps, to no avail.  
  
"Inuyasha! Calm down!" She says, alarmed by my  
movements.  
  
"It will be over in a few minutes, I promise!"  
  
I nod silently and try to control my breathing. I  
become aware of just how close her body is to mine. It  
feels warm.  
  
"When is it starting?" I ask.  
  
She looks around, then back to me, with a smile."Now."I take in a deep breath, preparing for what was about  
to happen.  
  
Then the roller coaster shoots down the track, heading  
toward first hill.

**That were it, stay tuned and I'll possibly add more as I get more and more muses. Sorry for this long wait, but here you go. This fic is completed until I get another idea.**

**R&R!**


	5. Late Night Scarring

**Here I am with another chapter of Disturbing Images. I have yet another muse for this one. I update this when I get muses, because they are all a bunch of one shots. **

**Anyway, feel free to read and review!**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**Disturbing Images**

**Chapter 5: Late Night Scarring**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

It was late at night, and Shippou was going to settle down for a night's worth of sleep, when from behind the bushes, he could hear Miroku and Sango talking about something that seemed a bit disturbing.

"Now, just put your hand on the shaft, and point it upward." Miroku instructed.

"All right." Sango agreed. "Oh, it's so cold!'

Shippou made a face of pure horror. Surely they couldn't be doing **THAT **right **Now **in front of **him.**

"Now, run your hand along the base, it should extend outward."

"Ok, I see."

What were they talking about?

"Now, put your face next to it, and get a close look."

Shippou wore a look of disgust.

_'Do what?' _His thoughts berated him.

"Do you see it?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yes I do. It's the big white one, right?" She asked.

"Right." He nodded.

Suddenly, something shot out from behind the bush and ran off into the distance, in a disturbed mannerism.

Sango looked away from the telescope in a confused manner.

"Was that Shippou?" She asked Miroku.

"I believe it was." The monk looked dumbfounded. "I wonder what that was all about."

"Come and look at the comet with me, houshi-sama. It's beautiful!" Sango beamed.

"All right."

**Well, there's another Disturbing Image to put into your heads. This one came from a television show, I just don't remember which one at the moment, I need sleep anyway. **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
